Haunted House Prank
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki and Arizona come up with a plan to scare the pants out of Po on Halloween after enduring some of his pranks and what better way to do that...than a place like a haunted house? Inspired by 'The Po Who Cried Ghost'. Happy Halloween! Dedicated to Joe 'Po' Navark and SpiritualLoneWolf XIII!


Thought I'd come with a separate one-shot for Halloween. Po's a trickster for Halloween, right? What if the tables were turned and Musaki and Arizona tricked Po and scared him to death. This was inspired by 'The Po Who Cried Ghost'. Happy Halloween and enjoy! Dedicated to Joe 'Po' Navark and SpiritualLoneWolf XIII!

* * *

Haunted House Prank

by: Terrell James

A typical Halloween in the Jade Palace and pretty much everyone is planning to make the most of the holiday by putting up as much halloween decorations as possible...that is when a certain someone who's wearing a weird scary looking mask comes up, creeply slowly up towards unsuspecting kung-fu masters and merely scaring the pants out of them.

Soon enough, when the mask is revealed, to their surprise-and their annoyance-it's Po, laughing hysterically at their faces, in which made them seem a little bit ticked at this.

"Really?" asked Monkey.

"You couldn't have anything else better to do?" asked Crane.

Po let his laughter subside a little bit and he said, "Hey...it's Halloween. Everyone knows it's the Dragon Warrior's favorite holiday in ever! Well...second only to Christmas, so..."

"Halloween's your favorite holiday? Wow, I didn't notice." Tigress said, sarcastically.

Po then looks up at her and he said, "That's because it's my favorite because I'm getting into the holiday spirit. And if you're lucky...maybe we can trick-or-treat. Well, I'll do the tricking to you as a treat."

Mantis hopped on his shoulder and he said, "Do you always do this every year?"

"When I was a kid, I would usually trick most of the village with a scary costume and a creepy mask and sorta...like scare them out of their pants. And I've always wondered...what if I would've snuck inside the Jade Palace one night and completely scaring them in random order...that would make them pee themselves? That would've made my ultimate goal." Po explained.

"I would've kicked you out the first time I caught you, panda."

Po turns around and sees Shifu standing there, overhearing Po's 'aspirational' goal when he was a cub and then Shifu told him, "And you wouldn't have been the Dragon Warrior you are today."

"Well, it could've happened. I'm the king of all pranksters." Po added.

Monkey cleared his throat, obviously taking that to an offense to it because he's been a prankmaster at the Jade Palace way before Po came in the mix and he said, "I'll have you know I'm still the king of pranksters before you became Dragon Warrior."

"Was that before or after you threw your underwear in Tigress' face while she was sleeping?" Po asked.

That seemed to set Tigress off in a big way and she glared at Monkey and asked, "That was you?!"

"Nice one, Po." Monkey added.

* * *

Later that day, Musaki and Arizona were getting geared up for Halloween and as they were walking, Musaki asked Arizona, "Hey...have you heard about this haunted house?"

"What haunted house?" asked Arizona.

"I heard that every Halloween, they have these stories about the Xiwang-Yi haunted house around the outskirts of the Valley of Peace where there's these ghosts of the deceased owner's widow that haunts that very house. If you even make it inside, you find yourself trapped inside of that house, surrounded by the widow's dead family relatives and bunch of other creepy stuff that you could only see in your nightmares." Musaki explained.

Arizona began to shudder that that thought that came into play and he said, "That does sound kinda scary."

"Yeah, I know. But, really...all of it are just rumors. It's sort of a creepy-looking house that has been abandoned for like 200 years.." Musaki added.

"What are you saying exactly?" asked Arizona.

Musaki lets out mischievous chuckle and said, "We should probably check it out for ourselves."

"Uh, when?"

"Tonight."

That surprised Arizona the most after hearing this come out of Musaki and asked, "Tonight?! Are you crazy?!"

"Dude, it's Halloween. Anything could happen." Musaki added.

Suddenly, as they went inside the barracks...

Both of them stumbled upon a certain zombie that's creeping up towards both of them, moaning eerily and planning to put its hands on both of them and as it grabbed them, both boys were screaming in fear and it asked, "Are you scared yet?"

"Yeah, we are! Let us go!" Arizona exclaimed.

"As you should be..."

Just then, it slowly reaches for his face, which made Musaki almost terrified to even look and Arizona on the verge of puking when...

"Because you've got Dragon Warrior-fied!"

Suddenly, they could see that it was Po pulling a prank on both of them and they heard him laughing hysterically, which obviously got on their nerves because they were almost on edge. Musaki looks at him and asked, "Really, Po?"

"You almost made me puke!" Arizona exclaimed.

"You should've seen the looks on your faces! I saw the look on Arizona...oh, man...you were almost about to pee." Po said, laughing.

As Po walks off, he then said, "No one can stop my bodacity pranks!"

That completely set Arizona off and he said, "Man, I am so gonna get that panda!"

Musaki groans at this and he said, "Dude, I've been a target of his pranks on Halloween in the 4 years I've been here. Last year, he came in as a werewolf, chasing me around the palace with all of these kung-fu masters coming in the Hall of Heroes and soon enough...he shoved his butt onto my face when he revealed. I almost wanted to kill him, but it wouldn't look good because Shifu said he'd take care of the punishment for Po. Now, you'd think he learned his lesson...but apparently not."

"Remember the one time I had my first Halloween...Po scared the crap out of me with this vampire costume he had and I almost peed my pants? Yeah, I've never been this embarassed in my life." Arizona said, recalling his first memory of being pranked by Po.

Both boys went into Musaki's room and he said, "We've got to do something about this guy."

As they were thinking, a thought came into Musaki's head...and it was something above the 'flip the script' medium and he said, "I got it! We're gonna get him back...one way or another."

"I'm listening." Arizona said.

Musaki lets out a mischeivous smile and he said, "The haunted house..."

Arizona was kinda confused on where he was going with this and he asked Musaki, "The haunted house you told me?"

"Yeah...last I checked...Po's scared of haunted houses. What better way to get Po back than to completely scare the crap out of him in that house?" Musaki explained.

Soon enough, that seemed to spark interest in Arizona's head and he lets out a mischievous smile as well and he said, "Good idea. That'll make Po think twice before scaring us."

"Yep. The only question is...how are we gonna pull it off?" asked Musaki.

They never thought about that before and as they see Monkey walk past their room, they know that he's the go-to guy when it comes to pranks.

* * *

Minutes later...

"So...let me see if I get this right? You two want to scare Po in this haunted house in the outskirts of the Valley of Peace because he pranked you guys and you want my help to prank him back?" asked Monkey.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Musaki answered.

Monkey looked at both of them for a second and this and then he looked at both of them and asked, "What's in it for me?"

"We guard your almond cookies." Arizona replied.

"And to make sure Po doesn't prank you all again." Musaki added.

Suddenly, that seemed to spark a lot of interest in Monkey and he looked over both of them and he said, "I'll show you everything I know to prank the Dragon Warrior in case the tables are turned."

Monkey then shows them every scary thing possible to prank Po with; masks, flour, scary costumes, fake blood, zombie make-up and every random thing possible and once they gathered all the supplies, they were completely satisfied with it.

"Man, I can imagine Po wetting himself right now." Arizona stated.

Monkey lets out a giggle and said, "I wish I could be there with you guys to see it."

"Now...since we got the stuff together, we're gonna show Po." Musaki stated.

* * *

Sunset

Musaki and Arizona waited for Po to come out of the Palace to join them on a little adventure to the outskirts of the Valley of Peace...where Po is unaware of going to a haunted house with them. Arizona looks up at Musaki and asked, "Think this prank will work?"

"If it won't, I don't know what will." Musaki stated.

Shifu then walks by and sees both boys standing there and he said, "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for Po." Arizona replied.

He then sees the bags that they have and he was curious to know what are they planning, but he just went inside the palace and said to them, "Don't be too long."

Soon enough, Po comes out and he sees them standing there and he said, "I'm here, guys. Where are we going?"

"Oh, it's a surprise." Arizona answered.

"Big one." Musaki agreed.

Po chuckled at this and he said, "I like surprises."

Arizona chuckled softly at that and muttered, "Bet you will."

* * *

Outskirts of the Valley of Peace

Soon enough, nightfall comes around as the three made their way to the outskirts and the air is getting a little foggier and the night's getting a little darker and Po seemed kinda nervous about this and he asked, "Where's the surprise gonna be?"

"We're almost there." Musaki said.

Not long after did they eventually make it to the Xiwang-Yi house and from the looks of it, it's more gruesome and scary-looking than imagined and Po dropped his jaw to see this standing right in front of him.

"Surprise." Arizona added.

They heard the wind blowing through the window, the thunder crackling out of nowhere and a distant howling from the distance and Po asked, "What exactly are we doing here?"

"Spending the night here."

Just then, all three of them walked into the gates and made their way inside and along the way, Po was shaking in fear knowing fully intent that this place is beyond creepy in all ways and as he touched the stairway, it fell off the side, freaking him out.

As they went inside, the whole inside of the house was darker and much more creepier than ever and Musaki said, "Well...this is it. At least that's what I heard when people talk about it for years."

"It's like so big. You could easily get lost in there." Arizona stated.

After they went inside the house to look around, the wind quickly closed the door behind them, alarming all of them, including Po. Arizona clears his throat and asked, "You sure you wanna sleep out here?"

"We'll only check out a few places here and see if we can find Xiwang's remains." Musaki answered.

"Wait a minute? You mean...we're in a dead guy's house?" asked Po.

Arizona turns to Po for second after that assumptional remark and retorted, "Yep...it was all left by this guy's widow after he died 200 years ago. Turns out both of them are possessed by their spirits by their dead relatives."

The thought of it made Po fearful and lets out a gulp and he said, "I don't like this surprise...at all."

Several minutes passed by and they heard a low creak on the floors and out of nowhere, a distant moan coming in the air and it freaked all of them out and Po asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know." Arizona replied.

The strikes of lightning flashed by so quickly and by the second it disappeared...so did Musaki.

Arizona looks around to see where Musaki was and he asked, "Musaki? Musaki, where are you?"

"Lil' Saki! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Po called out.

"If you're hiding from us, it's not funny!" Arizona exclaimed.

What they didn't know is that a zombie version of Musaki emerged from the upstairs part of the room and plans to creep up on both of them and follows them anyway.

While the two were looking for Musaki, they heard a certain moan coming in from behind him and Arizona became a little freaked and asked, "What was that?"

"I...I don't know." Po replied.

The moan grew louder and louder and as they both turned around, they saw a zombie demon version of Musaki coming out to get them and both of them were completely scared to the bone...even Po.

"Lil' Saki?" Po asked, in a squeaky voice.

"I am coming for you..." Zombie Musaki said.

Po backed away from the zombie and he began freaking out about this and he tried his best to get away from the zombie as possible before it could get to him and begins running through the house, trying to find somewhere to hide to.

When he found an empty room, he went inside and closed to door and he started panting heavily, like his fat heart is skipping a beat and said, "What is happening here?"

And as the lighting strikes again, Po witnesses a horrifying sight...

Mounds and mounds and mounds of Xiwang-Yi's relatives' dead bodies all around the room and he lets out a slight whimper of fear as he starts to back away when one touches his feet and when he looked down, the skeletons grabbed ahold of Po's foot and tries to get it off of him, but for crazy purposes...the carcassess looked up at Po and gave him a wink.

Po then breaks out of the door, running around screaming in terror, trying to escape this house and desperately trying to find Arizona and Musaki...but little did he know...

He finds Arizona.

"Arizona! Man, am I glad to see you! There were these dead dudes coming in after me and it was like they're brought back alive! Which is awesome...but completely freaking me out!" Po exclaimed.

Po noticed Arizona was standing there, like he was numb or something and as he tapped him on the shoulder...

Arizona turns around...and growls at him in a very monstrous figure.

Po shuddered at this and said, "You're not Arizona. You're a...a..."

"Werewolf?" asked the werewolf version of Arizona.

"What did you do to Arizona?!" Po asked.

Arizona grabbed ahold of Po and said, "Arizona is gone! I am a werewolf...and I'm going to eat your flesh!"

Arizona then howls out of nowhere and then comes up to Po, chasing him to no end and as Po begins to run, he begins to get really freaked out and starts screaming hysterically. He runs back upstairs to find another place to hide...only to be faced by the Zombie Musaki and a bunch of Xiwang's dead relatives coming in to get Po.

The Zombie Musaki drools blood coming out of his mouth, making Po feeling pretty sick and disturbed by this and he backs away and said, "Please...don't eat me..."

"We're going to...tear you...limb from limb." Zombie Musaki said, in a sinister, distorted voice.

He then tries to get away, but the werewolf version of Arizona blocks his way and said to him, "Going somewhere...panda?"

Soon enough, Po sees the bodies of the real Musaki and Arizona...all hung up and slaughtered with blood coming out of it and he was horrified and started screaming uncontrollably at this, so much so that his pants were fully soaked with pee.

"Get...Po...!" Zombie Musaki screamed out.

All fo them came after Po and in turn, he ran out of the haunted house, screaming like a baby and just busted through the doors screaming through the whole outskirts of the Valley.

Both Zombie Musaki and Werewolf Arizona looked at each other and soon enough, they began laughing hysterically and rolled around on the ground doing it, knowing that they have officially pranked the Dragon Warrior.

"Good work, Zona." Musaki said.

"You too, Saki-man." Arizona agreed.

They then took off their masks to reveal their true selves and Musaki started laughing at this and said, "I think we're the new princes of prankmasters for this Halloween."

"Oh, yeah we did!" Arizona said, howling in excitement.

Both high-fived each other and began laughing again and as they walked out of the house, Musaki said, "Did you see the look on Po's face?"

"Yeah, I saw a little bit of pee coming out of his pants." Arizona snickered.

"Oh man...that was rich." Musaki said.

Both of them escaped from the outskirts as they made their way back to the Valley of Peace and Arizona said, "This is one halloween that I won't forget."

"Same here." Musaki added.

* * *

Back at the Jade Palace Barracks

Musaki and Arizona explained everything about the prank they pulled on Po with the Five and it came off in hilarious results and even Monkey bursted out laughing at this and he said, "He really screamed like a girl?"

Musaki started laughing and he said, "Yep. He just completely ran off screaming like...'Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!' like that, you know?"

Mantis couldn't help but laugh at this and he said, "Oh man...I wished I could've seen that."

"Did you guys use the flour?" asked Monkey.

Arizona clears his throat and said, "We were gonna...but after the zombie makeup and the werewolf costume thing...we decided that we didn't need to use it because what we did would make Po more scared."

"And it pulled off than we expected." Musaki added.

"Let's skip to the important part...did Po pee himself?" asked Monkey.

Arizona then looks at Monkey in the eye and he replied, "I saw the biggest puddle of pee on his pants and that's when I knew that we really scared him good."

"Looks like what goes around comes around." Crane spoke out.

Viper then looks at everyone and she said, "Okay, that seriously was not nice."

Musaki then looked up at Viper and asked, "Are you mad?"

"Yes. Mad that we could've came over and see this happening. I mean, I think it was mean what you guys did...but then again..." Viper answered.

"Hey, next time...he'll think twice about pranking us on Halloween again." Arizona stated.

The Five agreed with that statement and as soon as Po walks in, all of them looked at Po and Tigress asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't wanna talk about. Now if you'll excuse me...I need to go to bed without my pants." Po said, as he walked out of the room.

Tigress shuddered at that thought and she said, "Now that's scary."

Both Arizona and Musaki turned to the camera when the Five wasn't looking and both said, "Thanks for reading and have a happy halloween!"

They both closed it off with a ghoulish laughter and Arizona lets out a certain werewolf-style howl.

* * *

(sinister laugh) Was that scary enough for you? Or was that funny? Either way, it's good. Hope you all like it! Have a happy halloween, everyone!


End file.
